iHave Bad Thoughts
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: What would've happened if Freddie killed Sam with a knife during the episode iSell Penny Tees? Read this scenario that I have posted for Halloween to find out. Rated T for violence.


Freddie Benson was sitting in front of the computer in Carly Shay's apartment. She and her best friend Sam Puckett were having a conversation as he read comments from fans on their website, . Many of their fans wanted to buy Penny Tees that were featured on the latest webshow.

"Wow," Freddie said. "This is amazing."

Sam went up to him and said, "Someone finally friended you?"

This gave Freddie bad thoughts. He had been bullied by Sam time and time again. He wanted to put a stop to it once and for all. He picked up a knife that was next to a half slice of a pineapple.

"Die, Puckett!" Freddie exclaimed as he ran up behind her and stabbed her in the neck.

"Freddie!" Sam cried. "What are you doing?"

"Killing you! Die, vicious girl from heck!"

He continued to stab Sam until she stopped moving. Her body collapsed onto the wooden kitchen floor. Freddie stared at the corpse in satisfaction. The grin on his face was an evil one.

"Oh my God!" Carly said.

Freddie stopped grinning. The satisfaction passed.

"Oh no," Freddie said as he looked at Sam's lifeless body, and then at the bloody knife. "What did I just do?"

"You killed Sam!"

"I didn't mean to! She pushed me too far!"

"She's dead, Freddie!"

"I know she's dead! What am I gonna do?"

"You have to turn yourself in," Carly explained.

"But I don't wanna go to juvie! That's where Sam belongs."

"She would be there if Spencer was normal." Carly was, of course, referencing her Christmas adventure that she had told Freddie about, though he had not believed her. "But now she can't go there now that you've killed her, can she?"

"No. But I don't want to be locked up for the rest of my life."

"You have to. It's the right thing!"

"But it'll ruin my life! I wanted to live to make a difference, but not this difference. I have to finish high school and go to college. You can't tell anyone, Carly."

"I have to tell," Carly said.

"You can't tell!"

"I have to tell!"

"Let's just hide the body," Freddie said as he approached Carly with the knife.

"Freddie, you're scaring me."

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Don't," Freddie said.

"I have to!"

Carly ran past Freddie. At the same time, her older brother Spencer ran into the room.

"I got it!" Spencer exclaimed before accidentally bumping into Carly, causing her to fall to the floor. Spencer opened the door and saw a delivery man. "Do you have my package?"

"Uh, yeah," the delivery man said. "What's that body doing on the floor?"

Spencer looked at Carly and pulled her up.

"Sorry. This is my little sister."

"Not that body," the delivery man said. He pointed at Sam's corpse. "That body."

Spencer immediately screamed like a girl once he noticed that Sam was dead.

"Freddie did it!" Carly said.

"I've gotta call the police!" Spencer said. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Before he could dial anything, Freddie stabbed him in the right hand, which held the phone. "I'm bleeding! Mrs. Benson! Mrs. Benson!" Freddie slit Spencer's throat. Blood trickled down his neck and onto his shirt before he fell, lifeless.

"You killed my brother!" Carly said.

Freddie looked at the doorway and noticed that the delivery man was gone. He ran out of the apartment and saw the delivery man running down the hallway. Freddie chased him down six flights of stairs until he finally jumped onto the delivery man's back, causing him to fall down the steps and into the lobby. Freddie bashed the delivery man's head onto the floor five times. Carly had followed Freddie and witnessed the madness.

"Seriously," Carly said. "When did you get so strong?"

"Same time the voice-"

"Help!" the delivery man shouted, cutting off Freddie.

"Silence!"

Freddie slit his throat and kept on cutting through his neck until he finally decapitated him. He looked around and saw Lewbert the doorman sitting behind his desk.

"No blood in the lobby!" Lewbert shouted. "Clean this mess up!"

"What is wrong with you?" Freddie asked.

Freddie ran up to the desk and stabbed Lewbert in the wart.

"My wart!"

Freddie flicked the wart off of Lewbert's cheek. It landed on the lobby floor. Freddie forced the blade through Lewbert's cheek until it reached the back of his throat. Lewbert vomitted as he died. Blood was mixed with pizza. Some of it got on Freddie's shirt. Freddie looked back at the stairs and noticed that Carly was gone.

"Oh no."

Freddie stood motionless, not knowing what to do. All that he could do was analyze the wounds on the bodies of Lewbert and the delivery man. Within moments, Carly came back down the stares with Freddie's mother.

"Freddie!"

"Mom?"

"Look at you. You're covered in blood and vomit! You're gonna have to take a bath and change your clothes."

"Mrs. Benson," Carly began, "your son has just murdered four people!"

"No," Mrs. Benson said. "You're lying. You're just a sassy little liar. My Freddie didn't kill anyone. He's a good boy. You, on the other hand, have been bad." Mrs. Benson wrapped her arms around Carly's neck and strangled her.

"Mom! Stop! I love her!"

"She doesn't deserve you," his mom said right before Carly stopped breathing. "She's had many years to go out with you, and she denied the opportunity to go out with my handsome, smart boy! She must die!"

"NO!"

After thinking about the consequences of what would happen if he killed Sam, Freddie put down the knife he had just picked up.

"Control, Freddie," he said to himself. "Bad thoughts lead to bad actions."


End file.
